I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to an amplifier module.
II. Background
Amplifiers are commonly used in various electronic devices to provide signal amplification. Different types of amplifiers are available for different uses. For example, a wireless communication device such as a cellular phone may include a transmitter and a receiver for bi-directional communication. The transmitter may include a driver amplifier (DA) and a power amplifier (PA), the receiver may include a low noise amplifier (LNA), and the transmitter and receiver may include variable gain amplifiers (VGAs).
A transmitter may have an amplifier module that may include one or more amplifiers, e.g., a driver amplifier and a power amplifier. The amplifier module may support multiple operating modes. Each operating mode may correspond to a different output power level, a different overall gain, etc. It may be desirable to efficiently implement the multiple operating modes for the amplifier module.